1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cooking information providing method, a control method, a recording medium recording a program, and a terminal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there is proposed a system that supports cooking performed by a user who uses a terminal device by providing information related to a recipe made up of multiple cooking steps from a server to the terminal device.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-290955 discloses a cooking information system in which, when a terminal device requests a server for a designated recipe, video illustrating the cooking state for each cooking step is provided from the server to the terminal device.